Reality Warping
For a gallery of examples for Reality Warping, see here. The ability to manipulate reality. Also Called *Reality Alteration *Reality Bending *Reality Control *Reality Distortion *Reality Manipulation Capabilities Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as weak as physics to something inconceivable like logic. Applications *'Creation:' **Ability Creation **Alternate Universe Creation **Empathic Creation **Imagination Manifestation **Life Creation **Powers via Object *'Enhancements:' **Infinite Supply **Omnifarious **Reactive Adaptation **Supernatural Condition *'Manipulations:' **Biological Manipulation: ***Death Inducement ***Enhanced Regeneration ***Health Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation: ***Cosmic Manipulation ***Energy Manipulation ***Molecular Manipulation **Force Manipulation: ***Dimensional Manipulation ***Fundamental Forces Manipulation ***Life-Force Manipulation ***Physics Manipulation ***Space-Time Manipulation **Psionic Manipulation: ***Mental Manipulation ***Remote Teleportation ***Subatomic Manipulation **Superpower Manipulation: ***Power Apex Inducement ***Power Augmentation ***Power Bestowal ***Power Erasure ***Power Evolution ***Power Limitation Inducement ***Power Negation ***Power Reflection ***Power Replication ***Self-Power Bestowal **Unique Manipulations: ***Answer Manipulation ***Existence Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Nothingness Manipulation ***Probability Manipulation ***Truth Manipulation ***Universal Manipulation *Destruction *Mental Projection *Resurrection Variations *'Cartoon Physics': replace or apply absurd laws of the universe *'Comic Narration': Control reality via comic books *'Logic Manipulation': Control the very rules of logic and reason. This is considered the rarest and most powerful form of Reality Warping *'Mentifery': Manipulate reality via thoughts and imagination *'Narration': Manipulate reality via writing. *'Oneiric Reality Manipulation': Warp reality by making one's dreams come true. *'Pathifery': Control reality based on instincts/emotions, rather than actual coherent thoughts or words. *'Reality Playing': Transform games into reality. *'Subjective Reality': Turn fantasies into a reality by manipulating the boundary between them. *'Vocifery': Change reality by always being right. **'Figurative Vocifery': Warp reality by speaking metaphorically. Power Level Low-level Users * Users of this stage cannot break the laws of physics, but they can bend them a little, such as running on vertical walls. They are the weakest of reality warpers, being severely limited and are debatable to being called "Reality Warpers". Medium-Level Users * Users of this can mimic animated characters. Users of this level of power are known for holding powers such as Cartoon Physics, performing a seemingly impossible feat (e.g. producing a mallet out of thin air). Some may be able to impose their laws onto others. Advanced-Level Users * Users of this power level are very powerful force to be reckon with. They can manipulate Physics, allowing them to not only bend, but even break the laws of physics. Being the general form of reality warper, 'Physics Manipulators' can invent their own physical laws and impose them on the rest of the universe. Master-Level Users * These are the rarest and most powerful of reality warpers. Not only that they can break the laws of physics, they can control the very rules of logic and reason, able to perform a feat that is not only impossible, but also inconceivable. They are so powerful, they may appear to be practically omnipotent. Associations *Absolute Existence *Nigh Omnipotence *Reality Embodiment *Wish Granting Limitations *Cannot affect those with Reality Anchoring. *Limited by how much raw power users actually possess. *May need to be within a reality to be able to bend it. *If user is placed in a realm with its reality destroyed, the user is powerless. *Overpowered by Omnipotence, Omnilock, Chronolock, etc. *Reality warping and Paradox Manipulation tend to cancel each other out. *Users are vulnerable to Illusion Manipulation. *Users of Reality Restoration can simply undo everything. Known Users Known Objects *SBURB computer game (Homestuck) *Shun Shun Rikka (Bleach) *Tablet of Order and Chaos (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions) *The Cosmic Cube (Marvel) *The Heart of the Universe (Marvel) *The Infinity Gems and Gauntlet (Marvel) *The Jumanji Game Board (Jumanji Film) *The Mask of Loki (Dark Horse Comics) *The Reality Gauntlet (Danny Phantom) *The Zathura Game Board (Zathura Film) *The Time Scepter (2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *The War Staff (2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Tiamat Talisman (Supernatural) Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Temporal Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Divine Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Appearance Alteration